


Mario Kart

by Hartfelt_Spiral



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartfelt_Spiral/pseuds/Hartfelt_Spiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and the Reader show their competitive sides with a 'friendly' game of Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart

Loki had beaten you at just about every single challenge you could possibly throw at him, completed every single game that took you 5 years to pass the first boss, but no more. Oh no. You have one final challenge up your sleeve… Mario Kart… Wii. There is no way you will lose at this. This shit is your childhood. Hours and hours of effort have gone into getting every map, every character and every race. He will not defeat you.

“Loki~” You chirp happily up to him, setting up the game that will end Loki’s winning streak.

“Yes my dear?” He calls down from his room.

“Come down we’re playing a game!” You say.

He appears on your sofa in a matter of seconds, wearing a long sleeved emerald green top and black skinny jeans, which are definitely too tight around the groin are- this could be distracting, you contemplate to yourself… You chuck a blanket over his crossed legs and he smiles knowingly, the bastard. After handing him the steering wheel, you give him a quick tutorial of the controls. Hmm, Grand Prix, balloons or coins? You ponder.

“Grand Prix definitely. The others sound like mere child play,” Loki interjects, whilst going through the controls. 

“Well, Loki. One, I agree with you there. The Grand Prix is the ultimate test. Two. It’s a game for ages 3+, pretty childish anyway, if you ask me. And Three. Stay the fuck out of my mind!”

“How else would I learn of your deepest and darkest desires my love?” He smirks, tipping his head slightly to the side. 

Your cheeks redden in reply and you snap your head back to the screen to choose your character, Baby Peach. Loki chuckles at this, thinking that she is the mewling quim of all mewling quims, but she is a force to be reckoned with, no one beats the baby, especially with her bullet bike.

“Shut up and choose, little prince,” you say and he chooses Bowser and one of his dirt bikes.

“There (Y/N). Now prepared to be kidnapped and trapped in my castle forever” He decrees.

“We shall see” You grin, getting into your gaming mode.

You are excruciatingly tempted to choose Rainbow Road or Maple Treeway for the first round, but you give him a chance and choose Mario Circuit. He ends up coming first by the skin of his teeth, but you knew he’d catch on quickly. You take the victory on Mushroom Gorge, much to the annoyance of Loki and when you also win Waluigi Stadium, you see the sweat dripping from his brow. 

Time for the final race… Coconut Mall. Loki sits up straight and grips the steering wheel tight.

The race starts off with Loki being quite far in front, him making the occasional smart remark that you are losing your touch. However, the changing direction of the escalators catches him off guard and you manage to slip in front during the second lap.

“Oops. Sorry Loki. Probably should have warned you about that,” you giggle and momentarily feel his glare piercing the side of your head.

Somehow, Loki manages to recover and he soon passes you again though. Then it happens. You blast through the destined mystery box and get... the spiney. Oh yes. The dreaded blue shell is now at your command. You hit the brakes slightly to ensure that you don't get hit yourself.

"Giving up are we?" Loki chuckles as he starts turning up the stairs.

"I wonder..." You reply, smirking. 

Then you hit the B button and unleash your unstoppable spiney assassin. You watch Loki's screen as the warning flashes, him raising an eyebrow at this. The shell hovers over Bowser and then strikes, throwing him up into the air and allowing you to regain your lead on him. 

"OH MY ODIN IN VALHALLA ABOVE!" Loki shouts, his eyes as wide as OMG Cat's.

"Ain't no party like a spiney shell party boy!" You say, bouncing up and down on the sofa, doing what you call beat-boxing.

You are in stitches, racing through the lap when someone hugs your from behind. You gasp and look up to see a freshly conjured Loki clone smirking down at you.

“LOKI!” you screech and desperately try to continue the race while he laughs at you.

"Whatever is the matter dear (Y/N)?" Loki stares at you, innocently.

The clone begins running soft icy lips down the base of your neck, letting one hand move up to play with a strand of your hair. You try to struggle in between difficult parts on the map, but his grip just tightens and you see Loki gaining on you. 

Fourth and final map. Concentrate (Y/N). Loki is too close now, one mistake will cost you the race. After a lap of distractions and the finish line is just around the corner when Loki’s clone slips one hand into your jeans. You cry out and drop the wheel in the midst of confusion and shock, then watch as Baby Peach’s kart stops a mere metre from the finish line, to your horror. You think all hope is lost, when Loki, in his moment of pre-glory laughter crashes right into Baby Peach, pushing her over the finish before him  
Loki stares at you in shock. You shrug at him and laugh as the results of you winning flash across the screen.

“Nice try Loki, but no matter how much you cheat, you will never beat me at Mario Kart. Ever” you grin and peck him on the cheek as he continues to stare at the screen, dumbfounded. 

You hop off the sofa and head for the kitchen to get a well-deserved drink and a paper towel to wipe your neck. Just when you open the fridge a fraction, a large hand closes it. Loki spins you round and his lips crash on yours, hungrily and passionately. You lean into the kiss, held between the coldness of the fridge and the coldness of his lips. You break the contact, to his surprise and chuckle at the sight of lust consuming his sanity.

“Loki it was just a game. You had to lose at some point,” you laugh.

“Well, let’s go upstairs and play a game in which I know I will never lose,” he teases and lifts you up into his arms, carrying you up to his castle to play in his dungeon.


End file.
